


Collars

by Liliansquill



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansquill/pseuds/Liliansquill
Summary: One morning Skerrett is on her way to the queen's dressing room but is stopped by what she hears from her majesty's bedroom.There’s a side of the queen I never knew,"Nancy thought.





	

Nancy walked towards the queen’s rooms with a few of her majesty’s collars. The queen had not called for her yet this morning but she wanted to have everything ready when she did.

Now that her majesty was married she did sometimes call for her later in the morning but it was 9.30 now- quite an unusual time for even the queen to still be asleep.

Nancy entered the outer door of the queen’s rooms and turned right to go to the dressing room. Her hand was already on the handle of the door when she heard giggles followed by “Albert, you’re tickling me!”

She noticed that the door connecting the queen’s bedroom to the middle room where Nancy was now, was not closed but left just a little bit ajar.

She tiptoed closer to the bedroom door and heard the prince say: “Am I? Forgive me, I didn’t realise.”

Then another gale of giggles came from the queen. “You’re doing it on purpose,” she pouted.

“Maybe. But your smile is most adorable so I cannot be blamed.”

His royal highness sounded unfamiliarly light and playful. Nancy was used to him being very serious and sometimes he even sounded harsh because of that. He was always polite towards the servants, maybe the most respectful of them all, but he also seemed the most strict.

 _So there is a softer side to him_ , Nancy smiled to herself. That would explain why the queen was so smitten with the prince. She was always calling him her angel and naturally drawing herself near him whenever the prince was in the room. For the queen there was always a reason to touch her husband, be it handing him a tea cup or brushing a strand of hair from his forehead or just sitting close next to him.

Having been one of the few servants with a chance to observe the couple quite a lot, it seemed to Nancy that while for the queen falling in love was something that made her even more witty and bubbly and clearly happy for everyone to see, the prince was more constrained. Still the way he most ardently admired the queen caught your eye if you bothered to look just a little more closely.

“I wonder what the time is,” Nancy suddenly heard the queen say. “The people might already miss their queen.”

They both chuckled and the prince continued: “Well, the people will have to wait a little bit longer. Their queen is busy being Victoria. My Victoria.”

Nancy didn’t hear anything from the room after that and imagined it might be because they were kissing. She felt herself blush at the thought. She knew she should leave, but her feet were somehow stuck on the floor making it impossible to move.

The queen sighed silently, then once more and once more, the last sigh already quite well audible to Nancy.

“Is that something you like?” she heard the prince ask.

“Albert, stop it, you’re making me blush.”

“But I like it when you blush, your cheeks get all… rosy,” the prince said in a flirty voice. “But really, was that…good…for you, my love? Tell me, I want to know.” He was serious now.

There was no answer, only barely audible sounds of soft kissing.

“Does that answer your question?” the queen asked silently.

“A little. But, you know… if you happen to think that it would still need some practice, then we’ll practice....or I’ll practice…on you.”

Nancy heard the queen laugh. This time she was joined by the prince. Nancy had never heard him actually laugh before but decided that laughing people always sounded good because they were happy. So did he.

Downstairs they were all generally well-minded about the prince and about the queen being married to him. It looked like her majesty had found her a good husband, one that really cared for her. Also, quite a few of the maids seemed to be really taken with the prince, at least judging by their starry-eyed looks when he happened to walk past them somewhere in the palace.

Nancy wasn’t blind to the attractiveness of his royal highness but thought about their whole story more as a real life fairy tale. Princes and princesses, kings and queens, they were the people fairy tales were inspired by after all. But could it be happily ever after in real life? For them? By now she didn’t dare to think that her own story might have a happy ending, that one day there’d be someone to look at her with affection and call her my love.

Her thoughts were disrupted by something she was startled to hear. It was the queen panting …and moaning?

“Oh my angel…aahhh.” _There’s a side of the queen I never knew_ , Nancy thought.

 _“_ That’s.... mmmm, don’t stop, don’t stop!” _And I would’ve been better staying unaware_.

Nancy wondered what it would be like facing the queen after what she was hearing right now and decided it was high time to leave, she had been standing there way too long anyway. She was embarrassed for having intruded the queen’s privacy like that. She herself would be terrified to find out that someone was eavesdropping on her private conversations or on anything else she did privately. Well, and in this particular case, if someone found her here right now, she’d be on the street.

Nancy silently sneaked outside to the hallway, hoping the queen would not call for her for a long time.


End file.
